Sangra Conmigo
by 0utlaw
Summary: Luego del regreso de Rose DaSilva a su hogar, su esposo planea un largo viaje para salvarla por completo. Prólogo. [Proyecto Pausado]


**Sangra conmigo**

_Fanfiction basado en Silent Hill, la película._

**Prólogo**

**Silencio, dulce silencio.**

Sentada en el pequeño pero cómodo y moderno asiento blanco de su living, esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo en que miraba el largo sillón, cual había sido el lugar elegido para reposar por parte de su esposo antes de que ambas arribaran. Había estado dormitando hace unos momentos, al instante cuando la puerta se abrió de imprevisto. La única hija del matrimonio subía las escaleras a paso lento. Le era imposible a Rose contemplar a Christopher, ni lo sería hasta retornar a la realidad; aún así, a pesar de todas las fallas y de lo sucia que se sentía, le era cómodo aquel espacio, tan apacible y resguardado, no sería del todo irritante continuar una solitaria vida ahí; mas sabía que su esposo no lo permitiría: por nada del mundo se permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad de atravesar los umbrales de Silent Hill y, en el momento en que tal acontecimiento de lugar, su deber sería cuidarlo bajo toda circunstancia. Lo conocía bien, sólo así sabía bien acerca de ese amor profundo y potente, mas nunca dejaría de conocerlo; por aquella razón, no dejaría que nada le ocurriera en el _Mundo de Pesadillas_ —nombrado de tal manera por si misma—. Sus pies hicieron un leve crujido al rozar la alfombra café que cubría el blanco piso flotante en el instante en que por fin se ponía de pie, y en otra dimensión se cerraba la puerta de su hogar.

Y en la _suya_ también.

Esperaba o, en otras palabras, tenía la fría esperanza el poder de Alessa no alcanzara nunca a su hogar, a kilómetros del pueblo maldito, tampoco tener incidencia en lo que resta de su vida. Pero estas esperanzas eran tan retorcidas y poco trabajadas por el razonamiento que terminarían quebrantándose, como un delgado vidrio al cual una pelota de béisbol lanzada por un ansioso infante violenta con la más oculta furia que un objeto inanimado pudiera tener. No entendía, claro está, muchísimas cosas debido el no continuar de su conversación con el lado oscuro de una niña, entendiendo ahora que hasta esas criaturas tan pequeñas y parsimoniosas pueden guardar tal rencor en su corazón, mas logró comprender otras mientras ésta se adentró en su propio corazón y se inmiscuyó con su propio alma (sólo si tales cosas existen).

Rose caminó a paso lento a través de lo largo de su gran hogar. Se denotaba que era una familia con facilidades económicas que otras no tenían; además de un excelente buen gusto con respecto a la decoración de interiores, comentaba su anciana vecina, la señora Sanders. El interior era, en su mayoría, blanco y con combinaciones naranjas y cafés. Al llegar al comedor distinguió, a duras penas eso sí, la techumbre de la residencia DaSilva, y más abajo lo que se alcanzaba a divisar del segundo piso, con suerte logró vislumbrar el trío de cuadros en blanco y negro decorando el pasillo que llevaba al estudio. Percibió la presencia de su cónyuge de regreso en la habitación, haciendo que se volteara. Sí, lo sentía, de vuelta, sentado en el mismo asiento en el que ella se encontraba hace unos segundos. Finalmente volvió la vista al teléfono inalámbrico, contemplándolo las expectaciones de que su esposo hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras era fuerte, pero, si no fue así, sería el final, un _pacífico_ final.

¿Qué se podía esperar ahora? No tenía ningún tipo de certeza, lo único que presentía era el hecho de que comenzarían unas nuevas investigaciones, más de una persona entraría al pueblo inundo de curiosidad, sin embargo, el inconveniente siempre estaría en el tema del escape, la salida.

¿Salida? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta? Se le venía a la mente un ridículo letrero que indicase: _Gracias por visitar Silent Hill. Que tenga un buen viaje._ Podría ser divertido desde un punto de vista bizarro y enfermo, desde la mente de un enfermo mental. Oh, pero qué derecho tendría ella ahora para tratar a alguien de enfermo mental, para dirigirse a un individuo como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, de regreso al mundo las pesadillas la atormentarían, tendría suerte si no terminaba en un psiquiátrico. Nadie le creería jamás, nunca, hasta el final de sus días tal vez; llegaba a dudar de la probabilidad de que siquiera su esposo tuviera la certeza de que no tenía unos cables cruzados.

Tantas preguntas, tantas interrogaciones sin absoluto esclarecimiento, una obscura ignorancia que aturdía de una manera desbordante.

Continuó paseando por su vacía morada, borrando cada vez más la sonrisa. Tenía muchas razones para sentirse a gusto, para sentir una plena alegría en su corazón, pero no eran suficientes para tapar ese espacio llano que crecía lánguidamente (pero crecía), llenándolo al mismo tiempo con la duda y con el miedo, nublando su interior tal cual el exterior.

El miedo.

Escalofríos en su espalda.

— ¡Mamá! —La voz de Sharon resonó en el interior de su frío y neblinoso hogar—. ¡Mamá!

Levantó la vista instintivamente, fijándola en el blanco techo de su hogar, el cual daba la impresión de no estarlo y en su lugar veía las blancas nubes tapando el delicioso sol. La mujer siguió la voz de su hija, la cual resonaba como ecos, ésta la llevó a su propia habitación. Espaciosa, con un gran ventanal al lado derecho de la celeste cama, encubierto un cuarto por un gran y verde árbol. Los armarios blancos estaban abiertos y los cristales de ambas mesas de noche, cada una a un lado de la _Double King_, reflejaban el sol de la tarde invernal (¿o infernal?). Sharon DaSilva husmeaba dentro del ropero. Estaba vacío, no había ni rastro de la vestimenta de Christopher ni la de Rose. Tampoco la de Sharon.

Despertó al escuchar cómo la puerta de su morada se abría perezosamente, haciendo crujir las bisagras

Ya oscurecía, no podía viajar así, ni tampoco en su estado somnoliento. Sería una irresponsabilidad que afectaría a su esposa y a su hija, al igual que a si mismo. Si las iba a rescatara debía de hacerlo seriamente. Dormiría sólo hasta el alba.

La lluvia debilitaba la furia con la que había atacado el techo de su hogar, casi sin una brisa de viento otoñal que la desviara a los desolados vidrios. La casa se veía tan vacía, que de vez en cuando juraba sentir los pasos de su hija correr a su habitación con una risa emocionada, de las que soltaba cuando acababa de dibujar a toda la familia en un campo lleno de flores; o un gruñido de su esposa al ver lo embarrado que estaban sus zapatos luego de llegar del trabajo. Sentía su presencia en la habitación, estaba seguro, tan seguro como el día anterior en la escuela de Silent Hill.

No, imposible. Era absurdo hasta pensar en aquello, ¿ellas? ¿Allí?, como también era imposible haber _sentido_ a Rose en la escuela porque simplemente ella no estuvo allá; al igual que no se encuentra bajo su techo. Su esposa y su hija estaban en ese maldito pueblo fantasma, lleno de supuestos gases. La había escuchado en el teléfono, debían de estar ahí todavía, o en otro lugar. Debía encontrarla.

_Miró las manos de Rose DaSilva. Dios mío, sí que estaba nerviosa; no dejaba de moverlas como si acabara de oprimir el botón del secador de manos en un baño público, pero por el sonido que producían se denotaba que se encontraban más que secas. Sí, podía escuchar cómo su esposa demostraba el nerviosismo que asolaba su mente, claro que el silencio en la habitación era tremendo. Silencio, dulce silencio. En un momento como ese esperaba no volver a escuchar un sonido nunca más, una sordera, algo que sólo esas personas podían tener: el dulce sabor de la ignorancia. ¿Por qué tenía que estar al tanto de tantas cosas? Se odiaba a si mismo por eso, ¿por qué el doctor le había hablado de la enfermedad que acechaba a su amada antes de decirle a ella? Por un momento se le pasó por la mente la idea 'a los médicos les agrada hacer sufrir a la familia del paciente'._

_Silencio, dulce silencio ven conmigo, por favor, apodérate de estos sucios oídos, de esta infeliz mente, mas sólo por un par de segundos, sólo mientras ese hombre hable. Por favor, apodérate de estos oídos y dame la tranquilidad total del silencio, del dulce silencio. Una y otra vez, otra y otra vez más, dame el silencio y será lo único que te pida, nada más, sólo silencio. Porque no hay nada más que puedas hacer por mi causa, todo está hecho y deshecho, no me cambies, no cambies nada. Una y otra vez. Otra vez más, dame silencio. Por favor, déjame tenerte, déjame abrazarte, déjame amarte aunque sea por un par de segundos, dulce silencio. ¿Dulce? Inconscientemente te he llamado así, dulce silencio, sin saber por qué, pero así eres: dulce, algo que muy pocas personas tienen el placer de poseer. Yo te poseeré ahora, si tú me lo permite. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? ¿Nadie lograría entenderme? ¿Nadie lograría sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento, presa de la cobardía y de la presión, de la tristeza y de la discordia?_

_ Escuchó el abrir de la puerta. Era él. Él, el del delantal sin ninguna mancha, como si hubiera utilizado uno de los detergentes que tanto hablan en los comerciales televisivos cuando el televidente lo único que quiere saber son los resultados de la prueba de embarazo de la protagonista del drama. Él, quien no disfrutaba del silencio, quien apagaría ese silencio natural por siempre, ese silencio que no existe debido a todos los sonidos y que sólo se encuentra en la muerte._

_Lo oyó todo, es más, miró los labios del doctor cuando lo decía, sentía que era capaz de leerlos, que era capaz de sorprenderse nuevamente por todo lo que escuchaba, era capaz de intervenir en el real funcionamiento de las cosas, podía mentir, podía hacer correr cínicamente una lágrima por sus mejillas y demostrar así que él _no tenía la más mínima idea de nada _o eso es lo que creía. No, no lo creía. Lo sabía._

_Sabía que era capaz de mentirle a su esposa, de actuar de la forma más fría para que así ella no se sintiera traicionada. Debía de cuidarla de aquellos sentimientos, debía de hacer lo posible para que el dolor que estaba a punto de sentir no fuera demasiado, para que no fuera demasiado. Demasiado. Traicionando para no mostrarse traicionero, irónico._

_Se percató que su esposa se tapaba la boca con una mano. Una mano que temblaba de miedo. Una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos, tal cual el momento en que recibió primero la maldita noticia. Sintió un terrible mareo, como si acabara de bajarse de un carrusel que giró a toda velocidad, un dolor de estómago delató su nerviosismo._

_El reloj cu-cu no deja de sonar maldito doctor por qué lloras madre mía debería de doler no puedes hablar así deja de llorar pajarito cu-cu no salgas todavía no hay nadie en casa no llores por favor doctor no hables más deja de llorar Dios mío no puedo continuar con el reloj cu-cu que no deja de sonar doctor cállese porque me molesta su odiosa voz arrancarle los ojos con el pajarito cu-cu cómo no tener hijos qué cenaremos eso es lo que me mata no hay nadie en casa hay que buscar el auto no llores amor que las lágrimas se ven mal como el pajarito cu-cu que no deja de sonar doctor váyase al demonio no deje de comer mierda el estacionamiento está lejos pajarito cu-cu no dejes de sonar y los llantos son buenos yo también lloraré no puedo porque no lo siento no llores madre mía la casa está vacía._


End file.
